


The Call

by Rose_of_Pollux



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, post retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_of_Pollux/pseuds/Rose_of_Pollux
Summary: Post-retirement, pre-return.  After being invited back to join U.N.C.L.E. now that the age restrictions are lifted, Napoleon ponders over whether he and Illya should return or not.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 6 of Inktober for Writers: Water

It had only been a few hours since Napoleon and Illya had received the call requesting them to return to U.N.C.L.E., thus ending their retirement that had been in place since the end of 1972. They had accepted—it had been the obvious thing to do—but now, there was the matter of getting used to the idea that they would have to leave their Hawaiian home.

Illya found Napoleon still sitting in one of their beach chairs, watching the ocean, long after the sun had gone down. Baba Yaga, mysteriously spry despite her incredibly advanced feline age, purred away in his arms as they watched the moonlight reflect off of the crystal-clear water.

“Are you still thinking about it?” Illya asked.

“Yeah,” Napoleon sighed. “I’m going to miss this place, Illya.”

Illya gave him a wan smile as he sat beside him on another beach chair. Baba Yaga chirruped a greeting, and Illya gave her a gentle skritch behind the ears. He looked out onto the ocean, as well.

“You know, Napoleon, we did not give them a definite answer yet. If you are having second thoughts, we do not have to accept their offer. You and I have given the best years of our lives to U.N.C.L.E.—we would not be blamed if we chose to live the rest of our lives for ourselves.”

“I know,” Napoleon said. “But part of me wonders… If there hadn’t been mandatory field agent retirement back in ’72, how long would I have kept going?”

“So you feel as though you wish to make up for lost time?”

“No, it’s not that,” Napoleon mused. He looked into Illya’s eyes and smiled. “You know, it was here in Hawaii that the realization hit me that the feelings I’d had for you were romantic?”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, the moonlight shining off of your hair—just like it is now.” He reached over and brushed a wayward strand behind Illya’s ear. “…And that’s why I have to go back to U.N.C.L.E.”

“…Because of my hair in the moonlight?” Illya asked.

“Sort of,” Napoleon said. “You reminded me that I want innocent people’s biggest worries to be how to confess to someone that they’re in love. And if I can help again with making things safe so that they can… Then it’s worth it. Besides, Baba Yaga hasn’t seen her kids in ages; I’m sure she’d love to see them again.”

“Well, I am glad that we were able to help you with this difficult decision,” Illya said, leaning over to kiss him. “And know that I will be there with you, helping to keep the world safe for young lovers.”

“Oh, good; I was hoping you would be,” Napoleon grinned, in between kisses. “Let’s just hope I’ve still got the old Solo Luck.”

“I’m sure it has not abandoned you—no more than I would.”

Napoleon smiled again, but then sobered.

“We probably shouldn’t drag out leaving Hawaii, or else we might find ourselves never leaving,” he sighed. “I say we pack up the necessary stuff, find someone to watch our bungalow, and say farewell to Hawaii until we come back—and we _will_ come back.”

“Yes, we will,” Illya agreed. “It may take a long time, but we will come back.”

The decision made at last, the two of them, along with the cat, enjoyed the sight of the moonlight over the ocean. They weren’t quite sure what lay ahead, but, at least, they would face it together.


End file.
